She's mine now (sequal to That Fateful night )
by Yamato795
Summary: Matt brings his girlfriend to the Digital world and everything goes horriby wrong!
1. Default Chapter Title

( Hey everybody, welcome to the squeal of my best hit THAT FATEFUL NIGHT! I'm glad you decided to keep reading this stuff, cause I'm not done writing it. One thing you need to know before you read though is that Matt and Cass have been dating for a while now, and Matt has told her all about the Digital world and stuff. Okay? Oh! And this is a season 02 fic! By the way, I don't own digimon and yada yada yada ) 

****

She's mine now

She looked at the screen again, then back at her boyfriend with worried green eyes. She looked so nervous. " Do we have to do this, Matt? "

" Not if you really don't want to. But it is safe, and it means a lot to me. ", he assured her honestly, giving her hand a squeeze. " The Digital world is something I can't forget, and I really think you'll like it. It's a very cool place. Besides, you'll get to meet Gabumon, my digimon. You said you liked adventure. "

" I'll be watching over you guys the whole time. Nothing will happen to you before I could warn you. ", Izzy informed her from his seat in front of the computer. "Besides, Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody, and Davis are going as well. You'll be perfectly protected and it's only for a few hours anyway. "

" We could come back whenever you wanted. ", Cody added trying to be helpful. His green eyes were fixed up on hers, pleading with her to come.

" All right, I'll go. ", Cass sighed shaking her head as if she were sorry that she finally gave in. Everyone cheered as Matt gave her a brilliant smile. She gave him a small, playful sneer. " But only because I can't say no to that look. "

" Let's get going then! ", Chibimon whined at his human's feet.

Davis grinned, puling out his D3. " Digi-port open! "

* * *

Cass couldn't believe how strange the forest looked, or how humid it suddenly got. Around her was the digital jungle, and the Digidestined in their new outfits with their rookie digimon standing nearby. Matt, TK, and Kari were the only ones that their outfits hadn't changed, but when she looked down she saw hers had.

She was no longer wearing the pair of jeans and red tank top that she'd been wearing minutes ago, but a body suit. It was red, and tight on her whole body. It reminded her of the leather cat suits female secret agents wore. Her long blonde hair was in a high ponytail with two thin curls framing her face. Matt's eyes were wide and he was staring at her until TK covered his eyes.

" I'm not even a Digidestined. ", the blonde girl murmured, still looking herself over. She looked over at Davis. " This'll go away right? "

" I hope not. ", the mesmerized chosen child whispered, his eyes locked on her. Yolei poked him in the ribs, giving him a threatening look. He then shook his head to clear it. " Uh, yeah, as soon as we go home. " 

" Matt! ", an icy voice exclaimed as a fury creature ran towards the firmer bearer of Friendship. It ran over to him, and the blonde boy bent down to give it a hug. He then pulled away, standing up and taking Cass's arm.

" Cass, this is Gabumon, my digimon. Gabumon this is my girlfriend Cass. ", he introduced them with a bright smile. " We'll be hanging out a while, Gabumon. We thought it would be fun to show Cass around the Digital world. "

" Mat doesn't stop talking about you, Gabumon. You two must be really close. ", she greeted the rookie level by stroking his soft fur. He was happy for the attention, moving a bit closer when she began to scratch behind his ear. She giggled, glad that he was so friendly with her. She couldn't help but think to herself ' _And I was worried that his digimon would be jealous and think that I was trying to steal Matt away from him. But I guess Gabumon isn't worried at all, and neither was Matt. _'

" Hey, if we're gonna look around can we get started?If I have to wait any longer I might just curl up and take a nap! ", Armadillomon remarked impatiently from his place next to Cody. " I mean, if we stay in one place long enough Ken may find us. And we don't need any battles with him right now. "

" He's right, we don't need the Digimon Emperor chasing us around. ", Kari agreed lifting Gatomon into her arms. " Let's get moving before he spots us. "

" It's too late for that, fools! I've already spotted you, and I have you surrounded. Give yourselves up and I may spare your useless lives. ", a voice cried from above them. It was indeed the emperor, for he was standing on one of his flying dragon-like digimon. He sneered down at them, and then his eyes caught sight of the girl in the red bodysuit holding onto Yamato's arms. He knew he didn't recognize her in an instant, but there was something about her, something he couldn't describe. Ken then shook his head to clear it, pointing down at the chosen children. " Monochromon, keep them here until my newest servant arrives. "

" We won't be waiting, Ken! Come on guys, lets do it! ", Davis implied, looking at his friends. They all nodded pulling out their D3's. Together, Davis, Cody, Yolei, TK, and Kari all shouted, " Digi-armor energize! "

Veemon armor-digievolves to….. Flamedramon!

Hawkmon armor-digievolves to…… Halsemon! 

Armadillomon armor-digievolves to….. Digmon! 

Patamon armor-digievolves to…. Pegasusmon!

Gatomon armor-digievolves to…. Nefertimon! 

" Go get them, Monochromon! Destroy these idiots. No need to wait for my friend to get here, even though he's been waiting so long to get his revenge on the former bearer of Friendship. ", the dark lord commanded, smirking even more. He looked down at Matt, making sure it was absolutely clear that he was threatening him. " I want all of the kids alive, but their digimon I can do without. "

" Do without this, your highness. ", Flamedramon challenged as he flew through the air at him. " Have a little Fire Rocket! "

The flaming blast flew at the Digimon Emperor but the flying creature he was on moved out of the way easily. Wormmon stuck out his tongue at the flaming digimon taunting him for his miss, and for being on what he viewed as the wrong side. Ken gave him a hard glare and the digimon at his feet coward in fear until his master's attention was turned back to the battle below.

" Star Shower! "

" Rosetta Stone! "

" Tempest Wing! "

" Gold Rush! "

The attacks hit the rings of the advancing creatures, but the ones behind them kept moving charging at their foes. The flying digimon had an advantage over the Monochromon on the ground, but unfortunately, Digmon didn't have the same advantage. When the rampaging monsters came charging at him, he made a split decision, and dug into the ground beneath his own armored feet.

Cass held onto Matt's arm, unable to move. She'd never seen a battle like this before, or even remotely close. He held her close, knowing that if he let her go she'd be any easy target for the Digimon Emperor to attack because she didn't have a digital guardian of her own. His mind was desperately trying to understand what the lord of darkness meant by a digimon that had been waiting to get revenge on him. Who could it be, and were they under Ken's control? He didn't know.

Black rings were exploding left and right with every blast the protector digimon released. The children watched, unsure of how this was going until Digmon appeared, using his Rock Cracking attack to send most of the Monochromon that were left into a hole in the ground. The emperor clenched a fist in anger gritting his teeth as his eyes ignited with fury behind his visor. But then a thunder erupted behind them, behind him, and he knew who it was. With his digital glasses he silently told the creature he would have to wait a little longer until his newest plan could be put into action. With that, he gave his servants the order to retreat.

The armor left the protector digimon, placing them back at the rookie level once more. They ran happily to their humans' sides with big grins on their faces. Davis gave Veemon a high five. " We sure showed that Ken a thing or two! Let's see him try and stop us next time, Flamedramon will knock him flat! " 

" Don't be too sure Davis. We'll never know exactly what the emperor is up to. ", Hawkmon cautioned reasonably, hovering by his child's head.

" Matt, what did he mean by a digimon who couldn't wait to get revenge on you? Do you think he knows one of our old enemies? ", TK questioned his older brother holding Patamon in his arms. " Who do you think it is? "

" I don't know, TK, I mean, who could it be? ", the older boy retorted shaking his head in wonder. " All of our old enemies are defeated, gone since the last time we battled in the Digiworld. How could it be one of them? Is there someone I'm forgetting? Or does Ken have some kind of machine to bring digimon back to life? "

" Don't worry, Yamato, we won't let anything happen to you. ", Cass assured him with a concerned look in her green eyes. She knew her boyfriend pretty well, and could tell by the look on his face that he was worried about what the evil lord had in store for him. She looked down at his digimon. " Right, Gabumon? "

" Of course. ", he nodded in reassurance with a smile.

" Hey, why don't we forget about Ken and go on that tour we promised Cass? She is our guest after all. ", Gatomon implied with a questioning look at her Digidestined. ""And besides, it's no fun just standing here! "

" She's right. ", Yolei agreed. " Let's go have some fun! "

Cheering, the kids headed down the path to see the sights. Matt seemed to cheer up instantly as soon as he started to show Cass around the Digital world. He held her close, just like TK held Kari, and Davis held Yolei. The stories they told the blonde girl were of the past, and even of the present. She was told of many different adventures, some of the first group of Digidestined, and some from just a few weeks back. They walked for over an hour, joking and talking about things the young woman had never dreamed possible. After a while, they came upon a lake and decided to take out the bag of goodies that Yolei had brought along.

While Kari was telling Cass about Angewomon and Angemon battling Myotismon back in the real world, Matt went to wash his hands in the lake. He suddenly realized where they were when he saw his reflection in the water. With a look of pure fear in his eyes, he backed away screaming.

* * *

' _Who is she? _', the evil genius asked himself silently as he flipped through the pictures on his screen. It froze on a close up of her, smiling and holding onto the other boy's arm. Something about that bothered the emperor, but he couldn't tell what exactly was so bothersome. Maybe he just didn't like the former bearer of Friendship, or maybe he just didn't like that he got to hold that beautiful girl. With a scowl, he typed a few commands into his mainframe, and waited for the results. His mind kept repeating the same question over and over. ' _Who are you? _'

Again the screens flipped, but this time into a status screen, one similar to the ones he'd made of the Digidestined. When anyone went through the gate to the Digiworld his computer scanned them and gave him as much information as possible on the person. He read over the information carefully. 

Name: Cass Sheroma Occupation: high school student

Age: 14 Grade: 9th

Crest: (?) Digimon: (?)

****

Ken mulled over the other small details, and the few pictures he had of her. She had blonde hair that seemed to somehow make his fingers itch to run through those golden strands, to feel how incredibly soft they had to be. Her lips were tempting scarlet petals that he yearned to be near, to discover what they tasted like. When the screen blinked on the familiar image of Yamato and Cass arm and arm with brilliant smiles on their faces, he was overflowing with rage.

' _How dare he touch her, how dare he! Such a beautiful and a seductive creature like that deserves better than that blonde fool. She would make an excellent queen to help me rule my empire. _', the Digimon Emperor's mind fumed. ' _That's it! Not only will I destroy the former bearer of Friendship, but I will claim Cass as mine. _'

Wormmon covered his 'ears' to block out his master's laughter.

* * *

" Yamato what's wrong? ", Cass demanded worried.

Gabumon ran over to him. " Matt, what's wrong? What do you see? "

He backed away trying to erase the horrible memories from his mind. He'd tried so hard to forget, but now that he was back where it happened, he couldn't stop the images from flooding back. His breath was caught in his throat, and soon his friends were by his side. Gabumon was trying to console him.

" Don't you remember, Gabumon? It happened here. We were right there when he said…….. ", Matt started but was cut off by a strange voice.

" –to change you must defeat your rival. Only then will you truly be able to become your own person. ", a sneering, taunting voice implied, finishing for the fear struck young man. When the children looked around, they couldn't see the source of the voice, only trees. Matt seemed ready to panic right then and there. 

" Matt, who was that? ", Cass whispered in his ear, her eyes locked on his. He bit his lower lip, and there was a cloud of what could've been shame in his eyes, as he tried to find the words to tell her. What could he say?

" You don't understand, he used me. He tricked me into doing his dirty work for him! ", the blonde boy whispered to only her. " He put me against the others! " 

" Hello again, Matt, Gabumon. Sure has been a while. ", that rich voice remarked as a shadowy figure stepped forward, a shadowy figure that looked like an old tree walking with a wooden cane. " So, Matt, I never did find out if you changed since Puppetmon killed me. Did you defeat your rival? "

" You evil pile of firewood! Leave him alone! ", Cass screamed at him, standing strong by her boyfriend's side. Her voice was powerful, and she had a threatening look on her face. " Don't come near him, or I'll… "

" Ohhhh, she's a fiery one, Matt. She's a lucky thing to have a gullible sap like you, huh? Someone who's selfish enough to fight his own friends just so he can grow and leave everyone else in his dust. ", the old tree digimon retorted sneering at the children. " I would've gotten to see what he did once he left me but I was dead. "

" Who is this guy, Patamon? ", TK asked his digimon.

" His name is Cherrymon, and he's a crabby old tree who'd make better firewood than he would a friend. ", the winged digital monster informed him with narrowed eyes. " He likes to play tricks on innocent people with his Illusion mist. "

" Hey, I don't know who you are, but you'd better stay away from our friends! ", Davis threatened the strange creature before them. Veemon stood next to him with the same look of anger on his face. " You'd better back off! "

" Is that anyway to talk to one of your old friends? ", the Digimon Emperor stated plainly as he stepped out of the tree's green branches. He laughed a little bit as he jumped down to the ground and stood before the digimon. " I thought maybe Yamato would like to see him again since he enjoyed their first encounter so much. "

" How can you be so cruel? ", Cody demanded angrily through grit teeth, his green eyes burning. " All you can do is torture and leave misery wherever you go!"

" I do not intend that fate on all of you. I may even spare you if you give me what it is I desire. ", Ken implied matter-of-factly as he took a step closer. " I will surrender half of the Digital world to your group, and rule my half without returning to your half if you hand over what I want! "

The Digidestined couldn't believe their ears. Ken would surrender most of what he gained if they'd give him something, no strings attached. But what could it be that he wanted badly enough to give up what he'd already claimed? And what was it really worth to them? After all their eyes met they turned to him again.

" And what is it you want? ", Kari question curiously.

" Cass Sheroma. Hand her over to me and our war is over. You can go home and never have to return and fight me until you eventually lose. ", the dark lord said in a low voice. " It will all be over, and at a draw in a peaceful manner. "

" Never! ", Matt cried angrily, holding the blonde girl close to him. " I don't care who you are, or what you'll give us, but I will not surrender her to you, or anyone else! I love her, and I don't care what you'll do to me for it. "

" You're insane, Ken. You can't ask us to give up a friend, no matter what kind of deal you're making! ", TK insisted firmly through grit teeth.

" But you can't just dismiss my offer either, Digidestined, can you? I'm talking the fates of hundreds of digimon, and all that you've worked to protect. ", the Digimon Emperor retorted with a sneer. " And I don't even want to get into what I'll do if I don't leave here with Miss Sheroma. Just take my word, it won't be pretty for anyone. Just hand her over to me and no one will suffer. "

" You can't make us choose! ", Yolei yelled.

" I already am. ", he shouted back at her. " Now decide, I am growing impatient with this little game. I want an answer now or I will just take what I- "

" No! Our decision is no! ", Gabumon cried suddenly, cutting him off with a vicious shout. " We will not surrender anyone, including Cass, to your evil ways. We fight to stay together and for what's right. No deal, Ken. "

" My name is the Digimon Emperor, and you will regret saying that, you foolish children! Prepare to feel my wrath, Digidestined! ", the evil young man spat in a rage. He then turned to Cherrymon. " Go, Cherrymon, show them real pain. "

" You got it, boss. ", the tree grinned. " Illusion mist! "

A spray of gray mist sprinkled with glitter came at them, hitting Matt first. The children coughed, smelling the strong smell of what could've been ash. Davis fell to his knees hacking, but once the dust cleared, he realized that he felt absolutely normal. Yolei, Cody, Kari, TK, and Cass were all confused by that fact as well, and then they caught sight of Matt. He was on his hands and knees still coughing and gagging on Cherrymon's attack with his eyes closed. Cass knelt down next to him.

" Yamato, are you okay? ", she whispered in his ear in a soothing tone, her hands on his shoulders for support. He didn't answer her, he just stared up at her with a hollow look in his eyes. But that was all that was there, for his eyes seemed to be a strange, sea green that was clouded and gloomy. She backed away gasping, her hands covering her mouth. TK was by her side instantly.

" Matt, can you hear me? ", he asked his brother, holding onto Cass in the fear that she would collapse. " Please, tell us that you're okay! "

" You're a liar! ", Yamato exclaimed leaping at the younger boy. His face revealed a hidden fury, and he didn't seem to realize what he was doing to TK. The former bearer of Friendship pinned the blonde boy on the grass. " You don't care about our feelings, you just care about wining this stupid war of you yours! "

" Oh, my God, he thinks he's Tai! Cherrymon's making Matt think he's fighting Tai like he used to. ", Kari stammered in horror. " We have to stop him! "

" Matt, listen to me! It's us, your friends! Cass is here too. ", Gabumon shouted in the young man's ears as he struggled with the Guardian of Hope. TK grit his teeth, trying desperately to through his brother off, but nothing worked.

" Please stop it before you hurt him, Matt! ", Patamon exclaimed.

Cherrymon let out a low chuckle. " He can't hear you anymore, he's completely under my power, although, I didn't have to do this much the last time. "

" You'll pay for that you walking stick! ", Davis said angrily clenching his fist. " I'm sure if we defeat you Matt will go back to normal. Go, Veemon! "

Veemon armor digievolves to…… Flamedramon!

" Come on, Armadillomon. We should help them fight. We're a team! ", Cody implied, looking down at his digital companion. " You ready? "

Armadillomon armor digievolves to…… Digmon!

" That won't save you! I'm not leaving here without Cass Sheroma! ", Ken yelled in a rage, his expression furious. There was a fire in his eyes behind his strange glasses and it sent a shiver down Yolei's spine. " Get them, Cherrymon! "

" Pit pelter! ", the old looking tree cried, and rock hard pits the size of baseballs began to shoot from his mouth like he was a machine gun. To Flamedramon, Digmon, and the others, they were like a hail of unyielding pain.

Matt was hit in the head by one of them, and he fell to the ground with his eyes closed. Unable to take the rapid fire any more, Digmon used his Gold rush attack to stop Cherrymon's attack. Cass ran to Matt's side with Gabumon, TK, and Kari right behind her. The Digimon Emperor was watching them with disgust.

" Ow, what the heck just happened? ", the blonde young man implied, rubbing the side of his head gingerly. Cass threw her arms around him, seeing instantly that he was back to normal because of the blow. Kari gave TK a grin, seeing how happy the couple was. The bearer of Hope had to grin back.

' _How dare he hold her! She is mine! _', Ken's mind screamed in fury. He fought back the urge to fight the older Digidestined himself. With a snap of his finger, he summoned more Monochromon to the cliff's edge with them. " Attack, slaves! Bring the girl to me after you destroy the rest of them! "

Hawkmon armor digievolves to….. Halsemon!

Patamon armor digievolves to…… Pegasusmon!

Gatomon armor digievolves to…… Nefertimon! 

" Pit pelter! ", the tree like digimon attacked again, while the other slaves of the Digimon Emperor joined the fight. Ken watched with satisfaction as the chosen children struggled to fight off his servants even with their digievolved partners. But then he caught one part of his brilliant plan going horribly wrong. The cliff over the rocks by the ocean they'd been battling near was where his desire was. And she was hanging over the side of the cliff while a Monochromon pinning Matt down on the ground. He let out a horrified gasp, and forgot about looking distant or angry.

" Cass! Hang on! ", Matt encouraged her, trying desperately to get free. He grit his teeth. " I'll be there in just a second. Hold on! "

" I-I-I- can't! ", she stammered. " I'm slipping, Matt! "

" Nooooooo! ", Matt and Ken screamed seconds before. 

It all happened in slow motion. Her fingers came right off the edge. She began to fall, screaming. Yamato finally got away from the Monochromon, moving to where she'd bee an instant before. Ken was no longer where he'd been standing a second earlier, for he leaped onto the back of one of his dragon like digimon. The protector digital monsters didn't have a chance to go after her.

She was unconscious before she hit her head on the side of the cliff on the way down. Matt suddenly saw a streak that could've been a shadow, and then he no longer saw his girlfriend falling. She was in Ken's arms as they flew away on the back of one of his dragon like servants. Yamato watched in horror.

" Deal is off, Digibrats, but I still have what I want! ", Ken laughed as they flew out of sight over the horizon. The blonde young man screamed in protest, but it was no use. Within mere moments, they were out of sight.

" Cass…… ", the former Bearer of Friendship whispered. " No….. "

* * *

The Digimon Emperor attended to the girl's wounds carefully, ignoring what Wormmon was saying. He was going on and on, but Ken wasn't listening as he brushed a lock of silky blonde hair from her face. The young genius seemed utterly fascinated by the young woman in the red leather suit that had come to the Digital world with the Digidestined. The rookie digimon couldn't understand why.

Suddenly, a moan came from Cass's throat. The boy's heart leaped into hyper drive as he realized that he hadn't had time to put the restraints on her. But when her green eyes fluttered open and instant later, her expression was one of confusion, not fear. Ken backed up slightly, unsure of what to do.

" Who are you? ", she murmured quietly, her voice gentle.

" Don't you remember me? " He wasn't sure why he said that, but he'd been caught off guard by her strange question. Surely she knew who he was!

" I….. know my name is Cass…… but that's all I can remember. ", the girl retorted, rubbing the tender bruise on her head. She the looked up at him, her eyes so innocent and trusting they almost melted the ice around his heart.

" Don't worry, you're safe. ", he assured her, forcing his voice to be kind and much like how Matt spoke to her. ' _Yes, my dear, you're safe…. and all mine! _'

To be continued: 

( We'll there it is. I'm not sure where this will go for here, but I hope you'll be along for the ride! I love you all, and please review! Yamato forever! )


	2. Default Chapter Title

( I love you people so much, here's the next part. Now if some people would just read the first part. Oh, well, I hope it's nothing what you expected! )****

She's Mine now: part 2

He carefully explained everything to her, well, his version of the story anyway. " We were attacked, my dear, by a group of brats trying to stop my attempts to bring peace to the Digiworld. You must've been injured in the fight, that's why you can't remember. Don't worry, you're safe now. "

" I can't remember anything. ", Cass whispered sadly, shaking her head. The Digimon Emperor had taken out her ponytail earlier to take care of her head injury so it hung loosely around her face until she looked up at him with those green eyes that pleaded with him so much. " Who are you? "

As part of the act, the boy hung his head, acting as if he'd been thrown into a pit of despair. Siting down next to her on the bed, he slowly took off his goggles to look into her eyes. " I'm Ken, you beloved, your one true love, Cass. We've been together for so long it hurts me that you don't remember any of it. "

" I'm so sorry. ", the girl whispered, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her voice sounded so sincere, but so did his, and he was lying. Inside his mind, he was smirking, wishing silently that the former bearer of Friendship could see what he did next. Tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her to bring her in for a kiss, and to his joy, she did not resist him because she didn't know to.

' _Well, Yamato, she's mine now. _' Ken thought to himself as he enjoyed caressing her lips with his. ' _There's nothing you can do for her now. As long as she never gets her memory back, she will not know that I am the one who is evil. _'

* * *

The battle was won, even though Matt still felt like a failure. Once the Digimon Emperor had left Gabumon had been able to digievolve all the way to WereGarurumon and join the battle with the others. The former bearer of Friendship was unable to move; his eyes were locked on where he'd last seen Ken and Cass in the sky. The thing that brought him around though was that Cherrymon was destroyed by WereGarurumon's Garuru Kick attack.

TK rushed to his brother's side. " Matt, did Ken…. Did he….. "

" He's got Cass. " The older boy hung his head, clenching his fists in pain that was pulsing from his heart. " TK, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have even brought her here! I knew it was too dangerous! And who knows what the Emperor will do to her, or even why he wanted her in the first place! If he hurts her- "

" We'll stop him before he can, Matt. ", Davis assured him as he stepped up to the two brothers. The look on his face was serious, and he seemed completely confident that they could stop Ken from carrying out whatever hi plan was.

" Uh, you guys, we have an e-mail from Izzy. ", Yolei spoke up after a moment. She was standing behind them, holding her mini computer in front of her face so she could see the screen clearly. " It's an urgent message! "

" What's it say? ", Cody asked curiously.

" It says: Guys, it getting late, and they're going to close down the school soon. You need to come home right away! ", the purple haired girl read her eyes wide in horror. " Oh, my God, I didn't know we'd been here that long! "

" We can't go! What about Cass? ", Matt exclaimed, sounding a little frantic. " We can't just leave her here with Ken until tomorrow after school! She need us! "

" But your parents will worry about you. ", Veemon pointed out.

" What if we come back to late to help her? I won't except that. No. ", the oldest Digidestined out of the group implied shaking his head. " You kids can all go home, but I'm not going back until Cass is with us safe and sound. Come on, WereGarurumon, we can e-mail Izzy and get the location of Ken's castle. "

" You think we'd leave you here alone? ", Kari remarked, watching him start to walk off with his ultimate level digimon.

" She's right, you can't go to fight the Emperor alone. Patamon and I are coming with you. ", his brother agreed, hurrying to catch up with Yamato and the werewolf like creature. " And don't give me any of that ' I don't need your help, go home and be safe' talk, because you know you need me, Matt. "

" I'm going too. Cass is one of our friends, and there's no way I'm gonna let Ken get away with taking her prisoner. ", Davis said as he and Veemon joined them.

" Are we staying too, Cody? " Armadillomon questioned his partner.

His green eyes looked sad as he stared at the ground and answered sadly, " I can't. I have a kendo lesson tonight and my parents will worry. I'm sorry, Matt. "

" It's okay, Cody. Why don't you, Kari, and Yolei head back and tell the others what happened? ", the blonde young man assured him softly. " Tell Izzy to send us Ken's location and see if anyone can come later to back us up. "

" E-mail us if you need anything else. ", Hawkmon told them.

" We will. ", TK laughed half-heartedly. " Now you guys better get going before the janitor comes and throws Izzy out himself! "

* * *

" So Ken has taken Cass prisoner? ", Tai gasped when Kari told him, Joe, Izzy, and Sora. His brown eyes went wide when Kari went into details of the young girl's stranger capture. " But why? She's not even a Digidestined? "

" Maybe Ken wants to use her as bait for one of his traps. Or maybe he'll ransom her of to us. ", Joe shrugged trying to make sense of it. " And that's just great because there's no way all of our allowances will cover this! "

" That's not logical, Joe. ", the first bearer of Knowledge said rubbing his chin. He appeared to be in deep thought as he paced on the floor. " Don't you remember the deal Ken tried to make with them? If he offered that in exchange for Cass, I doubt he plans on using her as bait or ransom. It must be something else. "

" There was one thing that I saw the Emperor do that didn't make any sense to me. ", Kari added suddenly, slowly remembering. " When Cass fell of the cliff, Matt screamed, but so did Ken. It was like he cared about her. "

" I highly doubt that Ken is in love with her, Kari. ", Sora remarked knowing exactly what the younger girl was getting at. " He only cares about himself and ruling the Digiworld. Besides, he doesn't even know Cass. "

" I'm going to send Matt an e-mail telling him where the Digimon Emperor's castle should be. ", Izzy announced as he sat down in front of the computer. Gatomon was keeping watch for anything. Since they'd had to break into the computer lab so they could use the gate if need be, because this was the only place the gate would be open to. " Once they get there, I'm joining them. "

" So am I. ", Tai put in, clenching a fist. Kari nodded. " Me too. "

" I'll stay here and watch the computer just in case. ", Joe volunteered after a moment. " But I will need someone to stay and keep look out. "

" I'll stay, Joe. ", Sora told him stepping forward. " It's not the most glamorous job in the world, but someone's gotta do it. "

" That's the spirit. ", Izzy grinned, typing faster than he's ever typed before. " I'm sending Matt the data now. Lets' just hope it's not too late to give it to him. "

* * *

" Ken, why are those kids trying to stop you? Don't they care that you're trying to help the Digital world? ", Cass questioned, standing next to his chair. She'd been asking him questions since he'd began setting up traps for the Digidestined. He liked how she looked when she leaned over his chair, and how disgusted she was when he'd lied to her about Matt. " And why are those digimon helping them if they're evil? Don't they care that they're hurting their own kind? "

Ken let out a low chuckle. " Those Digidestined think this place is more fun when it's chaotic and unruly. And their little pets are their slaves. They have no choice but to obey those kids' every command. And that's what that creep Yamato had planned for you, my love. He cares for no one but himself. "

" I owe you my freedom. ", Cass grinned as she kissed the blue haired boy softly. The Emperor's thoughts turned smug as he kissed her back. He was enjoying this entirely too much. To this girl, he was a knight in shinning armor, a hero beyond compare or measure. When she pulled away he grabbed her, and kissed her.

" Ken, I think you should….", a familiar, very timid voice spoke up as a small creature entered the room. It was Wormmon, and he was interrupting.

" I thought I told you we wished not to be disturbed! ", the young man shouted at him angrily, pulling away from the girl now sitting in his lap. " You sorry excuse for a digimon, can't you take orders even….. "

Cass got up, and walked over to the small rookie level. She knelt down next to him, starting to stroke his back. The Emperor was cut off, unable to finish his cursing in the serenity of the young woman's movements. Wormmon was instantly relaxed moving closer to her until he was in her lap and almost purring like a cat.

" He's so cute, Ken. ", she implied, stroking the insect's head. She then giggled looking up at who she thought was her boyfriend with a smile that seemed to make his anger flush away. " Where did you get him? "

He was taken back for a moment. He'd never paid much attention to the small digimon for he believed that the creature was worthless. Yet she saw him as an adorable pet or something like that. Ken shook his head, giving her a small shrug.

Wormmon had never been pet before. Not by the Emperor, not by anyone, and the feeling of it was so wonderful that he almost forgot why he'd come into the room in the first place. He hopped off the blonde girl's lap and headed over to 'stand' before his master. " Ken, those Digidestined are headed this way. "

" What? ", he cried furious. He rushed over to the computer council behind him and clicked on the screen. Sure enough, three of the chosen children were heading in their direction right now. He grit his teeth in fury, unable to hold back his temper no matter what he tried. Then an idea came to him. " If they want another fight, I'll give them one! Wormmon, send my new friend after them. "

The rookie level shuddered at the thought of the evil digimon as he headed to Ken's lab, leaving the boy to feed his new 'friend' more lies.

* * * 

" Man, my feet are killing me. ", Davis said for the fiftieth time in ten minutes as they kept moving. " Can we take a break? "

" We don't have time! ", Matt hissed, not even slowing down.

" How are we going to fight the Emperor if we're all exhausted and too sore to move, huh? ", Veemon questioned in a whinny voice, staring at the ground.

" I hate to say it, but they're right, Matt. If we wear ourselves out we won't stand a chance against Ken and his slaves. ", TK implied reasonably. " Let's take a short break and then we'll get right going again. I promise. "

Solemnly, the older boy nodded. The two other Digidestined sat down with a sigh of relief glad to be off their feet. Even WereGarurumon had wanted to stop, but he hadn't said anything in fear of upsetting his human even more.

The clearing they were in made Matt feel a little lonely, for it was huge, and it seemed that it went o forever. He let out another sigh as he sat down as well.

" Hey, what was that? ", Patamon said suddenly, his ears perking up.

" You hear something? ", TK asked. His friend nodded.

The other went silent, listening for what it could be that the small digimon heard. Matt was the first one to hear it clearly. His eyes went wide in horror, and he shook his head in disbelief. " No…. it-it c-can't be! "

Then they all heard it. " _It's time to plaaaaaayyyy_! "

Fear crept into the bearer of Hope's voice. " That's Puppetmon! "

To Be contiued: 

( Ha! I did it! I got two parts of this thing up in two days! Although, people will hate me for cutting it off where I did. But I did it, so please review this part! )****


	3. Default Chapter Title

( I can't believe I'm already on the third part. Jeez, if it weren't for the loyal people who love this story I wouldn't do this at all. Don't worry, I will explain how Cherrymon and Puppetmon are back, but that will come later, or become another sequel. Any way this one's going out to my new friend monster_rancher4000! He's been helping me out, or will be once we get to it. But this is for him! )

**She's mine now: part 3**

****

TK and Matt couldn't believe their eyes. Puppetmon was coming right at them, and he was supposed to be dead. In fact, the bearer of Friendship had been there when MetalGarurumon had defeated the wooden digimon once on for all. Davis looked from one brother to the each, waiting for someone to explain from either of them. When no one returned his gaze, he got frustrated.

" Who is that, you guys? ", he demanded, getting nervous.

" He's a Mega digimon that we had to face a long time ago after we came back with Kari. He terrorized us for a while until he almost ripped the Digidestined apart for good. He even kidnapped TK once. ", Yamato implied. " He's supposed to be dead! I-we defeated him a long time ago, there's no way he could be-"

" Hey, TK, remember me? ", the wooden digimon cried as he got closer to their position in the clearing. The boys climbed to their feet, clenching their fists in an anxious gesture that made them appear ready for a fight. The kids were ready.

" Garuru kick! ", WereGarurumon exclaimed, starting off the battle.

" Get ready to have your digimon digievolve, guys. I'm not sure how long WereGarurumon will last against him. ", Matt told the younger Digidestined. " He's on a seriously high level, and I don't want our forces taken out all at once. "

" Maybe we should e-mail the others and see what they think we should do about all this. ", Davis suggested, glancing over at TK. The other boy nodded as he pulling out his mini computer and began typing rapidly on the small keypad.

* * *

" That should keep them busy for a while. Those Digidestined don't stand a chance against him when there's only three of them to fight. This battle is already won. ", Ken commented as he finally stopped working on his computer and headed back to the blonde girl's side. His arms wrapped slowly around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and a grin went across his face. " Now, where were we? "

" Right about here. ", she grinned kissing him with her fiery lips. As soon as their lips touched, this feeling began to curse through her body, causing her to back away from him. There was a confused look on the young man's face as she held her head and kept moving further and further back. " Oh…. "

There was a flash of light before the girl's eyes, and then she was lying on the floor, holding her head with her body trembling violently.

*****************************************************************************************

Brown eyes met hers, and she could feel strong arms around her. She had this feeling, one telling her that she didn't want to be this close to this boy that was holding her. There was something about him, something that made her want to get away, but she couldn't, he was holding her too tight. Cass knew she wanted out, but he wouldn't let her go, even when she voiced her protests loudly.

" Let go of me! I don't want to be your property anymore! You can't force me to be your girlfriend! ", she cried angrily, even though she hadn't tried to say anything. Things were happening and she wasn't in control of it. It was as if it had already happened, or maybe it wasn't really her. " Get away from me! "

" That's no way to talk to me! ", the brown eyed boy snapped, his hand going out to hit her across the face. Her eyes closed, waiting for the blow to come. But it never did, for someone else had stepped in. She gasped to see a blonde haired young man with dazling blue eyes had grabbed the other boy's wrist and yanked him off of her. Cass backed away, realizing that it was Yamato Ishida, one of the Digidestined.

' _What's he doing here? And who is that other guy? Why can't I remember? I know their faces, and I know that this has already happened, but I can't remember what is going on, or why this is happening! _', her mind screamed as she watched Matt step closer to her, a concerned look on her face. '_ Please tell me that Ken will stop him from getting closer to me. Please tell me he's here. _'

Matt's arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck without her wanting them to. He leaned in closer to her, and she could feel her heart began to beat faster than she'd ever felt it go before. There was a scream in her mind as her lips touched his and she melted. A flash of light exploded.

******************************************************************************************

" Cass, are you all right? " Ken was looking down on her, his eyes full of worry for her. Wormmon was right next to him, fluffing the pillow now under her head. She slowly sat up; realizing that she had been laid down on bed in another room that looked as if it was where Ken spent his nights. The blue haired boy sat down on the mattress next to her, taking her hand with a tender touch.

" I don't know. ", the girl stammered quietly. " One minute you were holding me tight, the next minute I was in the arms of someone I don't remember and Yamato came and tried to kiss me. I'm so glad you're here, Ken! "

There was a scowl on the Digimon Emperor's face, but the blonde girl couldn't see that for she was in his arms sobbing. He comforted her while he plotted, stroking her long hair. He knew that this would happen. She was beginning to regain her memories, and soon she would learn the truth about him and Yamato. That was something he would not let happen. The Digidestined would not win.

* * *

" Puppet Pummel! ", the Mega level digimon shouted as he swung his mallet at the werewolf like creature. WereGarurumon back flipped just in time to dodge what could've been a fatal blow from his enemy. The evil digimon ran at him again, this time catching him in the side before he could move away from his swing. 

" He can't keep this up for long, Matt. ", TK implied reasonably from at his brother's side. " Let us help him! You don't want him hurt, do you? "

" Of course not, but we can't tire all of the digimon out. If we do, who will we fight Ken with when we reach his castle? ", the older boy replied a little worried as he watched his best friend battle one of their worst enemies. " We can't wait for them to rejuvenate before we get there, so one of you can't fight yet. "

" I have two digieggs and TK only has one, I have the better chance of fighting the emperor. ", Davis interjected, making his case clear. " It's all yours, dude. Have fun kicking Pinocchio's butt for me! "

" Thanks, Davis. ", the bearer of Hope said rolling his eyes and pulling out his D-3 and giving a nod to Patamon. " Digi-armor energize! "

Patamon armor digievolves to….. Pegasusmon!

" Falling stars! " Flapping his majestic wings the angelic digimon launched his attack upon the wooden threat. It seemed as if an asteroid shower hit Puppetmon. But when the smoke cleared, the Dark Master was laughing loudly.

" You think you can defeat me? ", he taunted hysterically.

" Not by themselves they couldn't. ", another voice challenged. Suddenly, Izzy, Kari, and Tai appeared walking up to stand near Davis, TK, Veemon, and Matt. Out of no where it seemed MetalGreymon, MegaKabuteriemon, and Nefertimon flew at Puppetmon and launched their attacks all at once.

Screaming, the evil creature disappeared into a black dust, ultimately defeated by the Digidestined once more. The kids let out a sigh of relief and turned to Matt. Izzy was the one to give the explanation. 

" We were going to wait until you arrived at Ken's castle before we actually joined you, but then Kari and I saw Puppetmon on the screen and there was no way we could wait. ", the computer whiz told him. " Besides, with our digievolved digimon we can fly the rest of the way and get there much faster. "

" Great, but we should get moving. I bet Ken's expecting us. ", TK commented once Matt had smiled at their friends. " Let's go. "

They climbed onto the backs of their companions and once they were all situated they began to advance toward the stone structure now looming before them. It seemed as if the castle was mocking Yamato as he stared off into the distance at the high towers. He knew that had to be where Cass was, she had to be there. Where else would Ken take her? He had no other place to go.

' _But why did he take Cass? He doesn't even know her, in fact, he's never seen her before in his life I'm sure, so why her? _' the blonde asked himself silently. ' _I guess all I can do is hope that whatever he has planned for her that she'll be all right. _' 

Tai looked over and saw that his friend seemed very anxious. He saw right through Matt's tough exterior in minutes. ' _He's really worried about Cass. I knew they were close but I didn't know their relationship ran so deep. God, he looks like he's going to break down any second. I hope we get to the Emperor's castle soon. _'

The chosen children landed on a hill that hid them from the castle's view because Kari had thought it better to have the element of surprise when they attacked Ken's fortress. Izzy quickly found one of the small TV gateways and sent a message to Sora and Joe saying that they would need them, and Cody and Yolei if possible. In minutes, Joe, Sora, and Yolei appeared saying that Cody couldn't come.

" Okay, we've got enough of us to make a frontal assault on the castle. If we work fast enough, we may be able to get past the first set of guards before Ken can call in reinforcements. ", the former bearer of Knowledge calculated. " I hope that Cass is inside, and that is our goal, to get inside. Tai, you, Kari, Davis, Sora, and Joe will be on the front line. Keep Ken's slaves from following the rest of us into the castle and trying to free Cass before the emperor can react. "

Yamato was glad that Izzy hadn't tried to keep him outside in the battle. He had a score to settle with Ken and there was no way any of the other Digidestined were going to be able to stop him. He watched as the digimon prepared to head into the courtyard of the castle by digievolving to the highest level that they could. 

" Is everybody ready for this? ", Tai asked the group.

Slowly, everyone nodded their heads, and only a few muttered agreements. With a deep, calming breath, Tai then turned towards the stone fortress. He seemed to be the leader all of the older kids once again. " Then let's do it! "

The Digidestined ran, flew, and galloped forward. All of them were ready for what they knew was coming, a large and very dangerous battle. TK couldn't help but look over at Mat who ran beside him with long strides and a solemn look on his face. Worry tugged at the younger boy's heart, but there was nothing he could do. He knew that his brother was utterly determined to rescue his girlfriend. 

" Let's get this party started! ", Flamedramon shouted. " Fire rocket! "

The gates of the castle were blown off instantly and the chosen children ran through it at full speed. Tai, Kari, Sora, Davis, Joe, and their digimon ran to the front and began to launch tier attacks onto the Veggiemon and Trynnamon coming at them. Izzy, TK, Matt, and Yolei headed with their companions towards the castle without looking back. Matt was in the lead, just a little bit ahead of the others, that's why he didn't see the Monochromon going into the gap between him and the others to attack them. He stopped when he heard TK cry out.

* * *

Ken was still hunched over his desk, and it bothered Cass. He'd been working so intently, he never even heard when she tried to talk to him. Wormmon was kind enough to keep her company though, making her feel at least like she wasn't totally alone in the castle. The Emperor knew that he had to work though, despite her tempting suggestions and pleas for him to stop working. He knew he had to finish his work or he would lose her. He could hear the alarms saying that the Digidestined were attacking the castle, so he had to finish _now_! 

He didn't stop his hands from moving, but he did glance over his shoulder at Cass, unable to tame his own thoughts. ' _There is no way I will let those foolish Digidestined get the better of me this time! Yamato better find himself someone else because once I'm finished here his precious girlfriend will be mine forever! _'

* * *

" TK! ", Matt yelled as he ran back to help them, but WereGarurumon put out a claw to stop him. The ex-bearer of Friendship looked up at him bewildered.

" We came here to get inside and find Cass. You need to do that now. ", his digimon told him firmly. " Go save Cass. I can help TK and the others. "

Hesitantly, the blonde teen nodded and ran the way he'd originally been headed. Without thinking about it, WereGarurumon leapt into battle, tearing at the black rings around the necks of the Monochromon. Yamato ran towards what he would have described as the main hall. No one stopped him, in fact, he saw no guards in any of the hallways. When he heard voices, he had to stop.

" Is that for me, Ken? " It was Cass; his heart knew it!

" Of course, my love, just hold out your hand. ", was the Emperor's reply.

He bolted, running for where he guessed they had to be. The 'retired' Digidestined stumbled across a vast room that held a computer, a large reclining chair, the Digimon Emperor, and of course, Cass Sheroma. His heart leapt into his throat. She was okay! Ken hadn't hurt her! But then he saw what Ken was slipping onto her ring finger. It was just like the black rings he used on digimon, only smaller. Cass was grinning up at him, her green eyes gleaming. She didn't know what that ring would so to her. She couldn't know that he meant to enslave her!

" Cass, noooooooo! ", Yamato Ishida screamed.

But it was too late. The Emperor had put it all the way on the unsuspecting girl's finger, and there was a dark energy around her. Evilly, Ken glared over at the former Guardian of Friendship with a sneer. " She's mine now, Yamato! You lose! "

To be continued: 


	4. Default Chapter Title

( Here we go. I will battle writer's block as I go here, just so I may finish this fic. There will be another serious that takes place after this one, but let's not jump ahead, okay? )

****

She's mine now Part 4

Cass was consumed in a dark energy. Deep down the pain brought back her memories, but it was far too late. The ring around her finger seemed to pulse with power, a power that seemed to taunt her as if she were a puppet on strings. There was a feeling inside of her, as if she were just watching what happened next, as if it were further away, and she had no control over it whatsoever.

Ken turned on Yamato, pulling the whip he kept under his strange cape. The sneer on his young face was triumphant and full of gloating. " Well, my little friend, it looks like you came here too late to save you precious girlfriend. Even if I hadn't made the ring she wouldn't have left with you anyway, for when I brought her here she had amnesia and couldn't even remember you! This is my best plan yet. "

" Let her go now, or I swear I'll……. ", he started.

" You'll, what, Digi-brat? You have no one to fight me with, and you have no weapons. Admit it, you are at my mercy, and so is she! ", Ken laughed, cutting him off sharply, unconcerned with his threats. " You can't do a thing! "

" I don't need anyone to fight you for me! " With that, the blonde boy lunged at him, catching the emperor off guard and pinning him to the ground. He got in the first pouch, catching the younger child in the jaw. Ken was furious with him, and he kicked him in the stomach with both feet to shove him off and onto the floor. Cass watched in horror, unable to move, or even blink. Utterly helpless she was forced to bear witness to their battle with Wormmon at her ankles cheering on his master.

" Give it up, Ken! All of the other Digidestined are right outside, taking care of your slaves. They'll be in here soon, and then you're finished. ", Matt hissed as they circled each other. His fingers ached to be thrust into the blue haired boy's face again, but he would not win over him with just brute strength, he was smarter than that. " Surrender now and no one else will get hurt! "

" Oh, really? ", the Digimon Emperor challenged, and suddenly, Cass could move, but it was not her doing. She jumped at Matt, kicking him to the floor. The red boots she was wearing whipped into the ex-bearer of Friendship's face as she kicked him again and again. Ken couldn't help but laugh at this. There was screaming in the blonde girl's mind, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't stop, for it was Ken that was in control, not her. She kept kicking.

Yamato struggled to get out of her range, and when he finally did manage it, there was a small trickle of blood flowing down his chin. He made it to his feet, his eyes filled with pain. How could Ken do this to her? She wasn't a fighter, not like this. She didn't deserve to be enslaved, yet she was no longer in control.

" Let her go, Ken. ", he panted, keeping back from Cass's range.

The emperor glared at him. " Why should I? With you out of the way she'll be mine. It's so much fun to watch her defeat you for me! "

" Afraid to face me yourself, oh high and mighty Ken? Afraid a little Digidestined is gonna mop the floor with your royal butt? ", Matt challenged smugly. He knew he was older than Ken. That had to give him something right? And it would keep him from using Cass as his puppet for a little while. " Come on, or aren't you man enough to try your luck with a little one on one? "

" You'll regret those smug remarks! ", Ken shouted as he cracked his whip across the room, letting it smack Yamato on the cheek. The blonde young man kept walking towards him, that blank look on his face. There was no pain, no distress, he just kept moving forward no matter how many times he hit him with that whip.

In mere minutes, after many lashings, Matt stood before Ken, and a grin spread across his face. He grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall behind him, pinning him firmly, and taking the whip from him, still looking smug. " Now, let's see how powerful you really are. "

" I think it's you who needs a lesson in power, Yamato. ", a sly voice as cool as ice remarked from the shadows. It made Matt turn his head, his face reading of confusion. There was a tall figure hidden, one he was sure he knew.

Ken sneered at him. " Remember him, Matt? You should. "

He lost his grip on the other boy's collar taking a step back. He recognized the feeling of a chill going down his spine, even as he watched in horror as the figure stepped out of the darkness. A scream died in his throat right then.

* * *

" Tai, look out! ", Davis yelled as he dove into the former leader of the Digidestined knocking him out of the way of a fiery blast. They rolled in dirt for a moment until Tai hopped to his feet and extended his hand to Davis with a smile.

" Thanks, kid. ", he told him as he helped him to his feet.

" Just don't make me do it again. I can't save you from everything. ", the younger boy cracked with a mischievous grin that he always seemed to wear.

Sora and Yolei were using their bird like digimon to battle and it seemed to be going as well as they had hoped. Most of the enslaved digimon couldn't take the beating they were getting from any of the protector digimon, and so it seemed as if there were no more servants left to fight. And then they appeared.

Dozens of Gazimon, with their sharp claws, and what could've been rabbit ears, stood before the chosen children, with evil sneers on their faces. They didn't seem to be too threatening, until you saw just how many there really were.

Joe gulped down a nervous lump in his throat. " This is bad. "

* * *

Fangs, blonde hair, cold blue eyes, Myotismon hadn't changed from what Matt could see. He stepped forward, the same dark look in his eyes that he had had al those years ago, and they were focused on Matt. The boy took a step back as the vampire made his way forward. There was fear on his young face.

" You can't be alive. ", Yamato whispered, as if trying to convince himself more than anyone else. " I watched you die in Tokyo. We all did! "

" But the Digimon Emperor so graciously decided to bring me back and save me for last, dear boy, considering our history. He found the gate to the realm of dead digital monsters and found a way to open it up for certain candidates. ", the evil creature said in his almost soothing voice. " I am very much alive now, and I am ready to finish what I started years ago! Come to me, Guardian of Friendship! "

He reached out his oversized hand and it caused Matt to float off the ground and towards the evil vampire. Ken was outraged, this wasn't in their plan! He cracked his whip at the digital monster's feet.

" You can't do this! I'm the one in charge! ", he exclaimed.

Myotismon's hand sliced the air and Ken went flying into the frozen Cass. They were slammed into a wall, the girl first, and then there was this small sound as the ring on her finger cracked and soon became dust. In seconds, she regained control of everything and scrambled out from under the emperor.

" Matt! ", she grabbed his arm, trying to pull him out of the dark lord's invisible grasp. It seemed as if there was nothing she could do, but then the door burst open, and the rest of the Digidestined stormed in, ready for a fight. Unsure of his own strength now, Myotismon released his grasp on the young boy as his friend gasped in shock. He began to hover over the stone floor.

" You cannot prevent what I have planned for you, Yamato. Now that I am free once more, you will remember everything. ", Myotismon declared as he headed for the window. " And as for the rest of you, Digi-brats, we will meet again. "

With that, he flew out into the Digiworld before any of them could follow. Matt hugged Cass, holding her close to him as the other chosen children ran over to them, all still startled by the vampire being alive and well. Tai was the first one to reach them, and he didn't seem to notice the open wounds on Yamato's face.

" Was that really him? Ken has really found a way to bring evil digimon back to life? ", the ex-bearer of Courage demanded sounding a little worried. Matt only nodded, unsure of why he couldn't stop his heart from beating a hundred miles an hour. Tai shook his head, storming angrily over to Ken and pulling him to his feet by the collar. " Do you have any idea what you've done? Myotismon was one of the most evil masterminds we ever had to face, and he never would've followed your orders because he thinks he's too good for that! You've just doomed yourself! "

" If you beat him once can't we beat him again? ", Yolei demanded of Mimi, who was standing next to her glaring at the emperor furiously.

" I don't know, Yolei. It took everything we had, and then some to beat him the first time. And even then it was close! ", the ex-bearer of Sincerity told her quietly, trying not to sound as worried as she felt. " I really don't know. "

" Let go of him! ", Wormmon cried, pressing a button on the computer council. There was a hum and then they could hear dozens of evil digimon heading towards their position. They couldn't risk another fight, their companions had just dedigievolved to the rookie levels! Matt squeezed Cass's hand.

" I think it's time to go! ", the blonde boy remarked and he led the way out of the room opposite of where their pursuers were coming from with great speed. They ran as fast as they could, leaving Ken with his slaves and his mistakes to do what ever he wished now that he had lost the battle. 

" I'll show you! ", Ken yelled after them. " I am more powerful than any digimon, you'll see! Myotismon isn't your biggest problem, I am! "

* * *

" God, it's so good to hold you again. I'm so glad you're okay. ", Yamato Ishida whispered into his girlfriend's ear as they waited for TK to open the nearest portal home. " He didn't hurt you did he? Did you really have amnesia? "

" I did when I first arrived, and no, he didn't hurt me. He almost treated me as well as you do, but he only lied to me. He told me you were the one ruining things here in the Digital world and were trying to enslave me. ", she replied softly. " The only thing really evil he did to me was put on that ring, but it was destroyed when Myotismon threw Ken down and we slammed into a wall. " 

" What did he want with you anyway, Matt? ", Davis asked curiously.

The blonde shrugged. " I don't really know. "

Tai shot Joe and Izzy a look that Matt couldn't see. It was a look full of worry and grief. The look in Tai's eyes read of worry and distress, and he shared his gaze with Mimi and Sora after he turned form Joe and Izzy. Matt never saw the look; he and Cass were too busy talking to have even noticed that any of the older Digidestined were concerned. Before they knew it, the gate was ready, and they had to return to the real world before any of their parents were given the chance to worry about them. The new Digidestined led the way, and the rest were left to follow shortly behind after saying good-bye to their digimon companions.

" Good-bye, Gabumon, I hope I get to see you again really soon. ", the blonde girl said to him as she kissed what would have been his forehead.

He blushed and replied. " I do to, too. Matt was right. You really are one of the nicest people in both worlds. Make sure you come back. "

With a smile, Yamato led his girlfriend over to the small television set and in the blink of an eye they were swirling through the gate.

* * *

" It feels so great to be back! ", Davis commented as they shut down their computer and prepared to leave the school. " And we sure taught Ken a thing or two! I doubt he'll mess with us for a long time! "

" Yeah, but he's brought one of our greatest enemies back from the dead and still has the power to bring in more reinforcements. ", Koushiro pointed out as he rose form his seat. " I have the feeling we'll be heading back really soon. "

" I really need to thank all of you guys. ", Cass implied as they all walked out of the school quietly, trying to avoid getting caught by the janitor. " If you hadn't come to my rescue who knows what Ken would have done to me! "

" What are friends for? ", TK grinned at her, Patamon perched on his hat.

" I wonder what Myotismon meant when he said that he'd finish what he started with me. ", Matt mumbled as they neared the corner where they would all have to break off in different directions. Tai shot a nervous glare over to Sora, and luckily Matt didn't see it. He kept walking holding Cass's hand, unable to see that his two friends were obviously worried about something.

" Call me later? ", Cass whispered in her boyfriend's ear as he leaned down to kiss her good night. He nodded when he pulled away, and she headed off in the same direction as Mimi, TK, Yolei, and Davis. Tai came up from behind him and patted him on the back with that big grin on his innocent face.

" You did a good job today. ", the brunette commented as they headed home. " If it wasn't for you Cass would still be in the hands of the emperor. "

" I just wish Myotismon had made a little more sense. And that he hadn't gotten away. ", Yamato remarked glumly as they neared his building. 

" Don't worry about Myotismon, Matt, we'll take care of that. ", Tai said softly, a grave look in his brown eyes. The blonde stared at him for a moment, unable to see what it was that made Tai seem so grave all of a sudden.

" Yeah, you're right. We can defeat him again. ", He agreed slowly. " just tell me when, and I'll be ready to fight with you guys, okay? I'll make sure the guys in my band understand that I can't be there one day so I can help- "

" No, Matt, we won't need you. ", Tai insisted, his tone blank. He then seemed to go back to normal instantly, grinning again. " See ya tomorrow! "

" Yeah, se ya. ", the ex-bearer of Friendship murmured watching him walk off into the night. For some reason, there abruptly seemed to be a chill in the air, and it made Matt shiver. As he went inside, he knew that something was wrong with his friends, but he had no idea what it could be. Could they be hiding something from him? Something that had happened four years ago with Myotismon?

" No, I must be imagining things. ", he told himself sternly.

To be continued:

( So, what do you think? How did I do? Please review, and so you know, there will be a series that picks up right after this story left off! It called MYOTIMON'SHEIR, and it will explain why everyone was acting funny towards Matt in the end! Thanks! )


End file.
